


in bloom

by shepherd



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Nervousness, feat. POC gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/pseuds/shepherd
Summary: In the faint light of evening Gladio was simply breath-taking. His smile comforted Ignis’ often uneasy heart, his lips soothing. Ignis yearned for those hands upon him always. In such early days of their relationship it was easy to become overwhelmed, but nothing stopped Ignis from thoughtlessly tracing heavy brows and enjoying the stark lines of his cheeks, intensified by the soft braids drawn up and out the way.“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, unable to catch his awry thoughts before it was too late.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	in bloom

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt did get away from me a little bit but i hope this is still okay and enjoyable! thank you for the request
> 
> as always constructive crit is welcome!

All it took was a gentle touch to Gladio’s lips. Ignis traced lightly along the bow, feather light and praying his shaking would go unnoticed, and those patient lips parted. “Here,” he said, and offered Gladio the pastry.

Barely looking away from his novel, Gladio took a generous bite. Crumbs fell to his bared chest and his splayed lap, ulwaat juice sticky at the corner of his mouth. A horrible beat of anticipation passed before Gladio’s thrilling smile appeared. When he moaned softly Ignis fought a flush. “That’s fucking awesome,” he declared through his mouthful. Swallowing, he wiped the crumbs from his beard. They scattered into the lush grass. “Perfect as ever.”

Laughter gave voice to Ignis’ satisfaction. Rubbing a hand over Gladio’s shoulder he took his own bite, finishing the rest to enjoy both filling and crust. He engaged far more critically with his, thoughtful as the fine pastry melted in his mouth. Tart juice spread across his tongue. Humming, not entirely displeased, he squeezed Gladio’s shoulder. “It is quite good.”

Shooting an amused look over his shoulder, Gladio happily settled back against Ignis’ folded knees. “It’s the best damn thing I ever tasted,” he said, and even if Ignis could protest – his mouth was better, by far, sweet and alluring, he could not deny himself.

Leaning over, the kiss he gave was awkward and clumsy. He couldn’t hold the position for long, but he would not trade such a moment for all the world. Ulwaat intensified upon his tongue. Gladio’s smile tasted like wine and sunshine. It was adoringly ceaseless, their hearts mirroring one another.

They so rarely had a chance like this. Such peace was beyond them, two boys who found it too easy to be overwhelmed by the details. Never ending work frayed at Ignis’ nerves worst of all. There was never a moment to decompress but together they had stolen time. A late evening was better than brief chances amongst the halls, and they spent their time among the blooming flowers of the Mystic’s park. Gladio cast his blanket along the grass and Ignis had brought pastries fresh from his own kitchen just that morning, slapping away the hands of anyone who dared draw too close as they cooled.

On a shameful whim he had stopped at a florist. There were buckets of flowers along the roadside, still full and beautiful after a long day suffering under the sun, and Ignis had almost felt bad. A few thousand crowns had saved one bouquet from another day of being unloved, a neat selection of sunflowers and pink roses with pale snapwyverns. And it won him a kiss, Gladio’s lips upon his cheek and brow. Basking in Gladio’s influential calm he was a man forged anew. Refreshed, and inspired.

Ignis pulled away slowly, lingering. No one could bother them out here. Other couples were dotted across the wide field, most of the crowd having packed up and left after enjoying the last lingering touches of the summer sun. They wandered the paths hand in hand or they lie together, eyes only for each other. Ignis and Gladio were merely one amongst a dozen.

Gladio reached for Ignis’ own hand, lacing their fingers together. Even casual touches were still so thrilling, enough for Ignis’ heart to pick up. It had been only a matter of months since their comradery had transformed and settled into something more and it still gave Ignis the shivers. Gladio was his, skin pleasantly warm and wonderfully soothing.

In the faint light of evening Gladio was simply breath-taking. His smile comforted Ignis’ often uneasy heart, his lips soothing. Ignis yearned for those hands upon him always. In such early days of their relationship it was easy to become overwhelmed, but nothing stopped Ignis from thoughtlessly tracing heavy brows and enjoying the stark lines of his cheeks, intensified by the soft braids drawn up and out the way. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, unable to catch his awry thoughts before it was too late.

No one would ever have described Gladio as shy. He was a fine example of an extrovert, with rare introvert tendencies. More often he preferred his reading over a night out and occasionally needed an hour for himself to recharge, but he was witty and bold, up for any challenge. Still he averted his eyes, laughing a little shyly. Ignis could only take his reaction as encouragement. “Got nothing on you,” Gladio said.

“Thank you,” he said, uncertain but unwilling to hear platitudes. “but you are the envy of Eos.”

“Iggy,” Gladio stressed even as he grinned, showing off a row of perfect teeth. He caught Ignis’ knuckles in several short kisses. “Quit being so charming or I might have to pin you down and ravish you.”

“I didn’t think that’s half the punishment you intended,” he pointed out and ducked down for another kiss before Gladio could give a compliment that would make his ears burn. Thankfully Gladio met him halfway, grinning still against Ignis’ mouth and he wished they could stay in their peace forever.

Ignis only broke away to pepper kisses along his mouth, cheek, his chin. He always fell back against Gladio’s fond lips. “Can I do your hair,” he asked, voice nothing more than a murmur.

Gladio’s eyes gleamed in amusement and pleasure. “Can’t keep your hands off me, huh?”

“You’re certainly irresistible,” Ignis told him, remembering only at the last minute to inject some light humour. He cupped Gladio’s groomed cheeks, beard tantalizingly soft as always. Gladio took remarkable care of himself, top to toe, and as much as Ignis loved to bask he loved to help Gladio preen more than anything else.

Gladio closed his book. A draped ribbon held his place. “Go ahead,” he said, sitting up from Ignis’ lap to give him free access. “Show me what you’ve learned from Iris.”

Today Gladio wore his hair in thick and neat braids across his scalp. It wasn’t often that he wore it this way, preferring his loose curls or a bun. Braids were Iris’ skilful touch and Ignis had a long way to go before he could truly understand and appreciate the level of care needed for Amicitia hair. She had been impressed with Ignis’ level of competency and dedication to his study so far – but Ignis knew he could do more. He wore the end of his braids in an easy bun and carried spare hair bands upon his wrist as always – they often snapped under the burden. Nowadays, Ignis made sure to carry his.

Carefully Ignis pulled the band free and took the braids in hand. They were softer than he dreamed. Gladio took special pride in his hair and cared for it to lengths that his friends might have teased him for, all the bottles lined up in his bathroom and his nightly routines being seen as extreme. All the nights that Ignis had spent at Gladio’s apartment he watched with amazement at Gladio’s routines, the sheer length of the process and the dedication Gladio showed. He sat on Gladio’s bed and pretended to watch the television, waiting for Gladio’s affection, eager to feel his oiled hair beneath his hands, the scent enthralling. Gladio’s domesticity called to him, and Ignis always looked to learn how to take better care of those he loved.

“Thank you,” he murmured and pressed a fond kiss to the nape of Gladio’s neck. In response he received a gratified hum, the happiness of his pleasure. Ignis’ fingers bunched in the loose hair, basking in it, and couldn’t help his smile.

Loving Gladio was the easiest thing he had ever known. He was always greeted with a smile, a kiss if they could take the chance, and Ignis hadn’t ever had reason to doubt that he was loved in turn. Ignis knew he could hyper fixate, could make a big deal out of even his more minor mistakes – but Gladio never complained and treated him kindly nevertheless. It was all Ignis could do to appreciate him.

The braids now reached his broad shoulders. Such a casual look was simple for Gladio, able to wrangle his hair out of the way easily. Ignis appreciated each look. For formal events Gladio was expected to wear ornate braids, twisted buns or plaits, and Ignis could only marvel and do his best to learn the ins and outs.

Today Gladio had been lazier and his look remained immaculate. Every day he was unbearably handsome, a crooked grin nothing but charming, and Ignis kissed his bare shoulder.

Removing the baby blue band that Gladio had most likely borrowed from Iris without her permission, Ignis let it snap against his wrist. “Tell me if you don’t like what I’m doing and I’ll stop.”

Humming softly, Gladio peeked a single eye open. Ignis had reached over, braids in one hand, rustling with bouquet of flowers. He plucked a few stems from the dozen that wouldn’t go unnoticed and Gladio’s eyes shone. “I trust you,” he murmured, and tilted his head back.

Using his thumbnail Ignis severed the heads, a few inches of stem remaining. The he began to loosely tie his braids into a plait, separating them into three different sections and wrapping them together slowly. It was simple, but Iris had been teaching him how to work with flowers – just the way their mother used to wear her hair.

The night was no longer young. Still Ignis longed for it to never end – perhaps, with a little more wine and a well-timed kiss, Gladio could be convinced to stay over at Ignis’ apartment. A breakfast in bed, no matter how hurried it would be against another early morning at work, sounded like pure perfection.

Winding his hair, Ignis couldn’t contain his joy. Gladio’s eyes had drifted closed once more, wearing his joy as plain as day. “Been an awesome evening,” he rumbled as if half asleep. “You’re a godsdamn miracle worker for pulling all this together last minute. Dunno how you do it.”

“It was nothing,” Ignis said on autopilot, and Gladio’s grumble made it clear how he felt.

Halfway though his braid, Ignis thumbed the head of the sunflower through the centre. He made sure it stayed well before he continued, winding with great focus. The flower bobbed, bright and beautiful against Gladio’s dark and thick hair. “You’re so beautiful,” he said again, reverential.

“Shucks,” Gladio replied, reaching to circle his hand around Ignis’ bare ankle. His thumb soothingly stroked along the strip of skin. “Love you.”

Warmth embraced his chest. “I love you too,” he returned, faltering a little over the sentiment, and wound the rose into the braid. Another rose followed, the snapwyverns too long to work with, and he gently tied out the braid, cautiously tying the end. He held the weight of it a moment, enjoying the pops of colour and he basked in a job well done. “I’m finished.”

Gladio, in his comfort, didn’t open his eyes immediately. “Yeah?”

With his own laugh, Ignis leaned over to get a better look at his handsome face. Thick lashes, a prominent and regal nose, satin lips – crafted by the gods themselves. “All done,” he said, softer. “It’s nothing that Iris couldn’t do better, but-”

Gladio’s grip upon his ankle squeezed very softly. A sleepy giant shifted, rolling over and sitting up and Ignis was lost within his fine whiskey eyes. Gladio was suddenly close enough to kiss, the sweet flowers and nutty oil overwhelming his nose entirely. “Bet it’s perfect,” he murmured, hands bracing Ignis’ splayed knees. Ignis couldn’t tear his eyes away. “No more doubt or self-depreciation. You always do a fantastic job, okay?”

Ignis swallowed, uncertain, and suffered beneath Gladio’s pointed, wonderful gaze. “I simply meant that… well, I’m not quite sure.”

A hand graced his cheek. “I know,” he promised and tucked a loose strand of Ignis’ own hair behind his ear. So distracted, Ignis started when a pale rose appeared in his peripherals. Gladio tucked it there, wearing his famed smile. It seemed never to falter when it was turned towards Ignis. “But you’ve made these past few months perfect, Ignis. I’ve never known a man like you and I want you to know that. You’re one hell of a catch. Romantic, clever, handsome. Funny, and-”

It was all too much. Ignis pressed his hand against Gladio’s chest as if to push him away, flush scalding. “Oh, Gladio, I-”

The vibration of his laughter ran through his chest. “Okay, okay,” Gladio insisted, laughter lines etched into his young face. But his hand lightly tapped Ignis’ pointed chin and rest over his heart, mirroring Ignis’ own hand. His palm was warmer than Ignis could have dreamt. “But I want you to hear what I’m saying and feel it here. Okay?”

All the while Gladio inched closer. Ignis burnt hot, sat helpless, a boy made of little more than want. His eyes fell from Gladio’s own earnest pair, to his waiting mouth. It was irresistible.

“Okay,” he said, wavering, and summoned all of his courage to seal it with a kiss.


End file.
